


To Awake is His Future Doom

by enjolrapple (Olek)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Second Person, starts not so sad then it's all downhill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olek/pseuds/enjolrapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lack of sleep can kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Awake is His Future Doom

You’re the first one to wake up, and you aren’t surprised. For the past two weeks, he’s been pulling desperate all-nighters, trying to make up a semester’s worth of work.

At first you’d stayed up with him, brewing pots of coffee and compiling sources for his research papers, but after making the first pot of coffee on the third night, he’d looked at you with red eyes and told you softly to go to bed.

You tried to argue that if you helped him he’d be finished much faster, but he put a hand on your wrist and said he’d go to bed in a couple of hours and that you needed your rest. So, you went to sleep.

Maybe he did come to bed, maybe he didn’t, but when you woke up at six AM, he was still stooped over the desk, clacking away at his laptop.

That’s how it happened every night. You always tried to stay up with him, but he’d make you go to bed with the promise that he’d join you soon. No matter how early you woke up, though, he was always right where you’d left him, like he hadn’t moved at all.

He barely spoke, responding only in grunts when you talked to him. His face was flushed, and he had dark rings around his eyes. You begged him to go to sleep, but he just shooed you away and kept typing. He was getting thin, and if you hadn’t forced sandwiches and bottles of water upon him, he probably wouldn’t have eaten at all. It was honestly a miracle he hadn’t passed out from hunger or exhaustion.

He was scaring you, and you knew he was going to end up in the hospital if he didn’t rest. And that’s why last night you slipped some pills into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
You let him send you to bed like always, but you set your alarm for three AM, just to make sure he was sleeping. When you saw him resting his head on his arms, even the laptop now in sleep mode, you sighed and smiled, and your eyes fluttered shut again.

Now it’s nine AM, and you’re the first one to wake up. You aren’t surprised.

You won’t be surprised for another five hours, when you’re going to discover that you’re the only one who’s even going to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this was going to be happy and fluffy, I'm so sorry. The idea came to me in class. To be fair, it was during math class, which probably explains a lot.


End file.
